Sableye
|backcolor= |name='Sableye' |jname=(ヤミラミ Yamirami) |image=302Sableye.png |ndex=302 |evofrom=None |evointo=None |gen=Generation III |pronun= SAY-bull-eye |hp=50 |atk=75 |def=75 |satk=65 |sdef=65 |spd=50 |total=380 |species=Darkness Pokémon |type= / |height=1'08" |weight=24.3 lbs |ability=Keen Eye Stall Prankster (Dream World) |color='Purple' |gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Sableye (Japanese: ヤミラミ Yamirami) is a / -type Pokémon. Special abilities Its special abilities are either Keen Eye or Stall. It hides in the darkness of caves. Its diet of gems has transformed its eyes into gemstones. As a / -type, it has no weaknesses. Appearance Sableye has deep, purple colored fur with little claws, pointed ears, and sharp teeth. It also had two big gemstones over its eyes, with a gem on its tummy and three gems on its back. It resembles a Hopkinsville goblin. In the anime Sableye first appeared in Ready, Willing, and Sableye. The Darkness Pokémon was playing jokes on Ash and his friends. In that same episode, Sableye also uses the attacks: Mean Look, Lick, Scratch and Night Shade. It should be noted that under normal circumstances Sableye cannot use Lick. Cassidy's Sableye made a small appearance in Oaknapped. A Sableye is to appeear in [Extremespeed Genesect and the Reawakening of Mewtwo|Extremespeed Genesect and the Reawakening of Mewtwo]. Evolution Sableye has no evolutionary forms. Game info Game locations | pokemon=Sableye| rubysapphire=Granite Cave, Sky Pillar, Cave of Origin, Victory Road (Sapphire Only)| rsrarity=Common| emerald=Granite Cave, Sky Pillar, Cave of Origin, Victory Road| erarity=Common| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Iron Island (Sapphire)| dprarity=Dongle| platinum=Iron Island (Sapphire)| ptrarity=Dongle| heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 9| hgssrarity=Swarm| blackwhite=Challenger's Cave| bwrarity=Rare| black2white2=Trade| b2w2rarity=None| }} Pokédex entries | name=Sableye| ruby=Sableye lead quiet lives deep inside caverns. They are feared, however, because these Pokémon are thought to steal the spirits of people when their eyes burn with a sinister glow in the darkness.| sapphire=Sableye digs the ground with sharpened claws to find rocks that it eats. Substances in the eaten rocks crystallize an rise up to the Pokémon's body surface.| emerald=It digs branching holes in caves using its sharp claws in search of food--raw gems. A Sableye lurks in darkness and is seen only rarely.| firered=It feeds on gemstone crystals. In darkness, its eyes sparkle with the glitter of jewels.| leafgreen=It feeds on gemstone crystals. In darkness, its eyes sparkle with the glitter of jewels.| diamond=It hides in the darkness of caves. Its diet of gems has transformed its eyes into gemstones.| pearl=It hides in the darkness of caves. Its diet of gems has transformed its eyes into gemstones.| platinum=It hides in the darkness of caves. Its diet of gems has transformed its eyes into gemstones.| heartgold=It dwells in the darkness of caves. It uses its sharp claws to dig up gems to nourish itself.| soulsilver=It dwells in the darkness of caves. It uses its sharp claws to dig up gems to nourish itself.| black=It hides in the darkness of caves. Its diet of gems has transformed its eyes into gemstones.| white=It hides in the darkness of caves. Its diet of gems has transformed its eyes into gemstones.| black 2=It hides in the darkness of caves. Its diet of gems has transformed its eyes into gemstones.| white 2=It hides in the darkness of caves. Its diet of gems has transformed its eyes into gemstones.| }} Learnset Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness In this game the Sableye are the servants of Dusknoir, and are constantly spying on and trying to capture the player Pokémon in the world of the future. However, when Dusknoir reforms in the special episode, they do so as well. They demonstrate this by first attacking Primal Dialga to protect Dusknoir (though they are easily blasted away by his Roar of Time) and later by locating Primal Dialga when he is searching for a Passage of Time. Sprites |rbysapspr=Sableye(RS)Sprite.png |emeraldspr=Sableye(E)Sprite.gif |frlgspr=Sableye(RS)Sprite.png |IIIback=SableyeBack.png |rbysapsprs=SableyeShinySprite1.png |emeraldsprs=SableyeShinySprite2.gif |frlgsprs=SableyeShinySprite1.png |IIIbacks=SableyeShinyBACK.png |dpspr=Sableye(DPPt)Sprite.png |ptspr=Sableye(DPPt)Sprite.png |hgssspr=Sableye(DPPt)Sprite.png |IVback=SableyeBack2.png |dpsprs=ShinySableye2.png |ptsprs=ShinySableye2.png |hgsssprs=ShinySableye2.png |IVbacks=ShinySableyeBack2.png |bwspr=Sableye BW.gif |bwsprs=Sableye Shiny BW.png |Vback=Sableye_BW_backsprite_gen5.png |Vbacks=Shiny Sableye BW Back.gif }} Trivia * Sableye was the first of the 5 Pokémon to be introduced that cannot be hit with a super effective attack under normal conditions, Spiritomb, Tynamo and its evolutions being the others. * Because of this, if a cheat device is used to give Sableye the Wonder Guard ability, it will become invincible. ** They can be beaten when a Pokémon uses Foresight and then another Fighting-type move. ** The only thing to have no weaknesses and the Wonder Guard ability, without cheats, is an enemy in Pokestar Studios. A Dark/Ghost type with the Wonder Guard ability. * The word Sable is an adjective commonly used to describe the black fur of some animals. *Sableye was a Pokémon exclusive to Sapphire version. Similarly, it is considered a HeartGold exclusive though it can be caught on the Pokéwalker route Rally, which is only available through means of an event. *Sableye is the first -type Pokémon to actually be affected by -type moves, as the Gastly family and Misdreavus, the only -types in Generation I and II, have the ability Levitate and Shedinja, the only -type before it in Generation III, has the ability Wonder Guard, preventing -type moves, as well as other types of moves, from affecting it. * Sableye shares the same species name with Murkrow, They are both called The Darkness Pokémon. ** They also have the Prankster hidden ability in the Dream World. Category:Dark Pokémon Category:Ghost Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokémon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon Category:Humanshape group Pokémon Category:Purple Pokémon